Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors
by LeAwesomeOne IX
Summary: What if the characters of Code Geass read what we posted here? What do they have to say about it? Each chapter features a short letter from a character from CG to complain... or praise. Hints of random pairings, both yaoi and hetero. Author ideas bash! (for comedy relief, no offense) Chapter 6 - Special: Dear Code Geass Characters
1. Chapter 1: Lelouch

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This idea is not original. It was inspired by _Sariniste_'s story of the same title in the Bleach fandom, who was in turned inspired by bla in the bla fandom and so on. **

**Warning: Author idea bash, bash bash! Hints of yaoi and hetero pairings and stuffs... Just what you would find in the fandom. Beware, though, for more yaoi hints (especially this one) because I'm a SuzaLulu shipper and author! :)**

**IX: Please don't take this seriously. It's just... poking fun of authors. And I am included as one of them. Just a humorous approach because I find myself lacking the humor in my other story that was supposed to be a humor... And I lost the mood, I think. So, on the path to regaining the humor! **

**...One can't get funny when their finals are next week. Why am I even posting this...? More like, how can I even touch the computer to post this? 0.0**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lelouch**

Dear Lifeless Code Geass Fanfiction Authors,

I have recently stumbled upon your site, and, clearly, it seems that you all have been misinformed.

While I have, indeed, cross dressed _once _in a OVA - partly because of rabid fan girls, AKA _you_ -, I was merely a subject of torment of one female, no, devil. A devil that goes by the name of Milly Ashford. I do not see how one of her mindless, pure evil act can manage to spark your interest and parade behind her, contributing to this... apocalypse.

Also, I would never, ever willingly dress up as a maid. You hear me? _Never_. So why is it that some of you - one of you - think that I would actually work in a Maid Cafe?

And why is it that you people think that after I dress up as a female or a maid, I would somehow miraculously seduce Suzaku? Suzaku is my best friend! He is my childhood friend, my very first friend. He is supposedly to be paired up with Euphemia - which I accidentally killed, because I lost control of my Geass, not because of jealousy. Heck, he's the person that killed me!

...And why is it that I have to bottom? I, Lelouch vi Britannia - the Eleventh Prince of Britannia; Zero - the most infamous and successful terrorist ever existed; and the Demon Emperor - the most hated and feared man ever existed, would actually be submissive?

Not only that, I would never degrade myself into being a moaning mess. Nor would I squeal and whimper like a girl. Carnal pleasures are for lifeless people like you who don't have a world to destroy and create anew.

Dear Code Geass Fanfiction authors, I really fear for your life. As much as it is just a mere useless existence, a human life is a human life. Therefore, if you have just a tiny bit of concern for your own life, I sincerely advise you to immediately cease writing this... this... abomination!

Yours _not_ sincerely,  
**Lelouch vi Britannia**

PS: Did I see something wrong here...? Me and... Nunnally?! I might have a minor sister complex (or what you would so politely refer as sis con), I would never do... that to Nunnally! She is my sister, you get it? Sister! She is a untainted, pure being!

I think I'll have to wash my eyes now.

* * *

**IX: So... How is it? First time trying this thing, and I'm also still new at the site. So... yea. Because Lelouch have too much things to poke on, Lelouch will always send letters here. As for the PS thing, with the Nunnally thing... You see, I've never had the guts to click on a Lelouch/Nunnally story, so I have no idea what it is about. Except for incest. Yup. Not like I mind incest, but I can't see incest with Nunnally. Sorry to all fans out there!**

**Please Rate and Review! I'm not terribly confident with my writing abilities. You can request any characters you want and also ideas for what to poke on etc. I'll try to comply!**

**Go easy on me.**

_**Signing out, LeAwesomeOne IX**_


	2. Chapter 2: Milly

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing and nothing.**

**IX: Yup! I updated. Even with my exam in about... 48 hours. Great. Ah well. Sorry, it's a short chapter, but it's still a chapter. Most I could manage. The idea was partially from my beloved reviewer, _agafinkel. _Your other idea I will post some other time.**

**Oh and, thank you for your responsive reactions! 8 reviews in one chapter?! :D**

**Thanks to _agarfinkel_, _pft980811_, _Wraith Kone_, _Stanislas_, _cookielova_, _Saki-Rose Chan,_ _Fireminer_ and _Ghibli Ninja_ for your wonderful reviews.**

**Reply to reviews are below after the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Milly**

Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors,

Seems like I'm not a pooular candidate for a main character, with only 86 stories here in your fandom... But I'm still satisfied with the characters you gave me! Unlike one sulky Rivalz~

I mean, who wouldn't be satisfied with the roles you give me?

Embarrassing Lelouch? Check.  
Humiliating Lelouch? Check.  
Putting Lelouch in a dress? Check.  
Pairing Lelouch with Shirley? Check.  
Pairing Lelouch with Kallen? Check.  
Pairing Lelouch with Suzaku? Check.  
Pairing Lelouch with some anonymous person? Check.

Gods, I even planned Lulu's deflowering! (1)

Though I wonder why most of the stories featuring me as the main would have me paired up with Lulu... It wouldn't do any good if the tormenter is to fall in love with her subject of torment, now would it?

And of course, my ever-so-awesome school festivals! ...But it seems you guys always make us fail in making the largest pizza ever... And I'm just warning you here, but someone isn't too happy about it. Oh well! Humiliate Lelouch more for me, will you?

Yours sincerely, Milly Ashford

* * *

**IX: Seriously short, compared to the first. Ah well. Anyway, I am recently aware that this is not the first in the fandom after _Fireminer_ pointed it out. Well, the last author did not update it, and I will try my best to keep it updated weekly... So yea. Also, I will try to avoid any ideas from said author to ensure the differences of this story. Which is to say, Suzaku's letter won't be coming in soon. Because the very first chapter was very similar to my idea for Suzaku's letter. So until I think of a new one...**

**(1) Yes, the story really existed. Just search 'deflower' and 'Lelouch' and you'll see the story. Credits to the owner. It's a SuzaLulu story with nothing explicit.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**agarfinkel - So... like it? Just a vague hint of your idea here in this chapter, but know that the whole chapter idea sparked from your little contribution, and be proud. I'll try to write your second idea soon. Keep the suggestions coming!**

**pft980811 - I LOVE YOU! :D Your like my very own personal stalker! I shall forever peek out of my window to see whether you are there, laughing a halloween worthy laugh. Keep the threats coming! Thank you for your cookie! *munches cookie in a Cookie Monster worth speed* Ooopps, who's gonna clean up the crumbs?**

**Wraith Kone - Well, keep the reviews coming! Thank you! Hope you agree with this too!**

**Stanislas - Yup! I saw that story when searching for more stories to read, and believe me when I freaked out. Thank you, I'll write more!**

**cookielova - Worry not, for Lelouch will be sending a letter soon after finding out about the 'horrifying' subject of fem Lelouch. Euphy's letter will be coming soon too!**

**Saki-Rose Chan - Thank you for your support!**

**Fireminer - Refer to my author's note above. Thank you for pointing that out, by the way. **

**Ghibli Ninja - Updates are here! Thank you for your review! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Feel free to suggest anything you want (characters, events, topics, even stories) and I will try to comply! Also, I'll try not to bias about the fandoms and pairings... Therefore, I'm on a personal mission to read at least one story for every pairing. Excluding the Lelouch/Nunnally one. Sorry! I really really cannot stomach it. **

**Fair warning again, my exams last two weeks, so I might (once again) not be able to update next week. However, I have my ideas jotted down already, so unless I cannot use the computer, it'll be up next week.**

**Signing out, LeAwesomeOne IX**


	3. Chapter 3: CC

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for your reviews! Another short chapter. But hey, I updated! My examinations is for two weeks, meaning I still have exams on Monday. Science. Ah, great. Anyway, I wrote this with a pathetic excuse in mind. Yes, this was my attempt to _'practice my writing skills for my English exam'_. Ain't I just the genius? And I guess it worked, cause I totally scored my essay writing. In my opinion. Unfortunately for me, my teacher isn't a super teacher who can mark finish exam papers in a second...**

**Anyway, by popular demand - which, truthfully, just two reviewers - I shall present you the awaited letter from….**

* * *

**Chapter 3: C.C. **

Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors,

Hmm... I must say I am disappointed that you would pair me up with Lelouch... I know that some of you fantasizes stories of a fiery romance between a young man and a elder woman, but aren't our age difference too big? And I wouldn't go romance with a highly effeminate boy like Lelouch.

And then there's these stories where Lelouch would take my immortality and I'll live off… happily… as an old woman. Or you would choose to have some '_pretty_' thoughts of what happened during my memory loss and twist the canon to satisfy your… _extremely_ imaginative mind.

Worse still, I seem to notice some stories with me and Marriane being a couple. And then there's Kallen.

Very creative of you...

Well, at least I'm never the submissive type… Except during my memory loss. Damn.

However, I'd like to the only ones I would allow to have romantic feelings to and accept theirs' are my precious pizzas and Cheese-kun. Speaking of which, why isn't Cheese-kun in the characters panel?!

Later, C.C.

PS: After thousands of my real name guess, none of you have it correct! Is my name really that hard to guess?

PSS: I have noticed of all the 1.3 M rated stories out there more than half breaks the rule of M rated stories in FF dot net and trudge into the MA rated story... And I know who you are...

Please take note that I only accept Pizza Hut, not Domino's. A Cheese-kun would also be highly acceptable.

_Lelouch: I am **not** effeminate!_

_C.C.: Then you would rather continued being paired with me?_

_Lelouch: W-what?! NO! Speaking of which, why are these monstrosities still continuing? Haven't I already given you people a fair warning? Or do you really want to lose your life?_

_C.C.: Lulu, I know you crave attention, but this is my letter. What made you stick your head in here and start taking the spotlight? Not that I mind..._

_Lelouch: W-wait, what?! I do not crave attention! Don't make me into some kind of attention seeking child!_

_C.C.: Well, I don't know… You have, after all, led a childhood with a not-so-caring father… And then you did go along being the Zero - with your over-dramatic hand gestures - and then the Demon Emperor, garnering the world's attention. Speaking of which, why didn't the world see the similarities between Zero and the Demon Emperor with your ever **not** changing super dramatic hand gestures?_

_Lelouch: I see this conversation is getting pointless._

_C.C.: See?! Even when you don't have anything to say, you make up some kind of speech that apparently makes lot of sense because you don't want to lose attention._

_Lelouch: *shakes head* Just eat your pizza, witch._

* * *

**So… how is it? Anyway, please do request what you want to see, because it would help me a lot! **

**_pft980811_ - Don't kill me! *runs away cowering in fear* Wait.. what if I place a seal on the computer and make sure it can never be bind together with a soul? Then you cannot kill me unless you don't want anymore updates! Muahaha!**

**_Ghibli Ninja_ - Here 'ya go! C.C.'s letter. I shall start thinking for plot ideas for the other requests… Or do you have any suggestions?**

**_Celia_ - And I hope I achieved it here as well.**

**_Saki-Rose Chan_ - …And I strayed off a bit. No, not really. I just went from trying to read all the pairings in the Code Geass fandom to reading Itachi-centric fanfictions in the Naruto fandom. Guess I'm really the Lelouch diehard fan next door who can't really read any stories without Lelouch in it… **

**_Light Lamperouge_ - Thank you! I think your good lucks work, because so far, my exams were great! I think… :) **

**Please please please review! I think I deserve it for updating it in my final exams week. Suggestions and stuffs are accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kallen

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors**

**Chapter 4: Kallen**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying I don't own Code Geass. It hurts, you know.**

**IX: Exams are over, but I'm not in a festive mood. Why? I fell sick! Sick! No, not after exam, but _during_ exam. I had to suffer while attending school because I can't afford to miss my finals! What's worse? Of all the subjects, I had fever during _Mathematics_. Mathematics! Trust me, calculating - and making sure you don't make a mistake at that - while having a fever is _not_ a fun thing. And then there's art. Painting. That was a pain. **

**Anyway, forgive me for the late update. I'm trying to update every weekends, particularly Saturday to take advantage of my computer lessons, but there aren't any this week. **

**Also, I actually hoped to post a special on Tuesday, tomorrow. I'll see if I can still make it possible. If not, then... ah well. Why should I post a special on Tuesday? IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY! :)**

* * *

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors,**

Why I'm writing this letter, I will never know. Apparently because of some 'popular demand' which truthfully only meant more than one demand (two).

Anyway, reading all this crap here, I found out that I am one of the most - if not the most - frequently shipped character with Lelouch.

_(Oh and there's Suzaku, but that's for Lelouch and Suzaku to ramble about)_

And most of this either involves me loving Zero but also having 'weird' feelings towards Lelouch - turns out both of them are the same people, _surprise_ - or Lelouch remained a prince / was found and became a prince again and I was sent to spy on him, and guess what? Sparks fly and loves ensues. Smooch smooch moan moan Oh! I'm pregnant.

And there's also this thing where I apparently laid with Lelouch the day before Zero Requiem or something like that and was impregnated with his child. After the Zero Requeim, a few years of peace passes. Then trouble comes brewing along, Lelouch returns in all his glory, - apparently all muscled up and immortalized - saves the day, and happily ever after, with a wife and some children. Sounds Hollywood to me, no?

Last of all, there's the PWP, or Plot-What-Plot. Still don't understand? The Porn-Without-Plot. End. I don't even want to describe it.

Can I clarify something here? I _admire_ Zero. I _respect_ Zero. No, don't get me wrong! I admire and respect him as a _leader_, not a... man or as a lover! Clearly you guys misunderstood something along the road.

What? The kiss? What kiss? Episode 22 of R2? Oh, um... that was just that. Er... An impulse.

Moving on, there's me paired with Suzaku. Seriously? I tried to kill him in canon, and I still want to for not stopping Lelouch and instead going on with that dumb plan.

Don't even get me started on C.C... That immortal witch that only cares about pizza and Cheese-kun, my girlfriend? Eww... I'm not against homosexuality or anything but, sorry. Not C.C..

Gino? He's fine, I guess. What? Not as a lover, I meant as a human! He's a good guy, being a Britannian and all... But we're not canon, no matter how much you refuse to believe it. No matter how much you want to believe that the canon showed how much Gino was attracted to me and vice versa.

Hmm... that should be about it. Now that I've clarified the majority of this pairing thing, I expect it to stop immediately. If not, face the wrath of Guren. I'm sure Rakshata has something to say for pairing her with Llyod too.

**Yours Not As Sincerely As You Think (Because I can be a _really_ weak girl that can slice bees),**  
_**Kallen Kouzuki**_

PS: I'm surprised this site still exists, what with Lelouch being the first to find out about this and... and... OH! I get it.

PPS: Pst, I sometimes catch Lelouch reading those fluffy fluffy fanfictions about him and Nunnally and Euphemia and Suzaku in happier times and all... Secretly, of course. Maybe that's whh he hasn't destroy this site. Yet.

* * *

**IX: Yup, Kallen is just that weak girl next door that can slice bees. :P Hmm... I don't think I pulled it off as funny as the last chapter, because I really like C.C. and Lelouch's conversation last chapter there... Ah well. Who should I write for the next one?**

**Replies to Reviews for Chapter 3:**

**_lightshadow101_ - Thank you! Here is it, and I assure you, I will keep writing. It brings joy to me and keeps my mood up, and I think it does the same to you. **

**_Saki-Rose Chan _- Ah... Well, here's Kallen for you.**

**_pft980811_ - Shit! You're going crazier and crazier! I choose to lose neither my ovaries nor my life! If I have not ovaries, then I cannot give birth to my dear fanfictions children. And without my life, I cannot keep them updated! :) And I shall give you a word of advice, "Curiosity kills the cat".**

**_Ghibli Ninja_ - Ah, I'm in love with you now. Thanks for all your wonderful suggestions! I shall try to take one of yours for the next chapter. Trust me, of all the pairings I never read but read recently for this story, C.C. and Lelouch is one of the best. Not the lemons one or anything, nor the OOC ones, but the Lelouch and C.C. bickering and teasing part. Especially where C.C. always wins! **

**_Light Lamperouge_ - That's why! I already guessed Naruto was Minato's son _before_ it was revealed. They're just so alike! Kind of like Tobi being Obito. And there's Itachi... I already guessed there's more to the Uchiha Massacre before it was revealed because there's so damn many times Itachi could've kill all of them, and he did not! And he even smiled when Naruto defeated one of his clones, remember?! Sorry... Just a big Itachi fan here. :P**

**_4face_ - Thank you! I'll try to keep the updates fast - every weekends. Sorry if it was late this time. Any I cannot DIE, or I can't update for you! **

**Thanks for your awesome reviewers, fellow readers.**

**Keep suggesting new ideas and the characters you want to read, and I'll try to heed it! **

**Review review review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalz

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors**

**Chapter 5: Rivalz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**IX: Here's a new chapter! Seems like I'm back on track without late update! :)**

**Oh shit, I haven't updated my other story…**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_pft980811_ - …. I'm not dead yet. But I fear for my life. And I still have not updated Maid-sama…. I _really_ fear for my life. Maybe this will calm you down a little? One would only hope.**

**_raymond21_ - Suzaku Suzaku… I'll try to come up with some ideas. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter featuring Rivalz.**

**_Ghibli Ninja_ - Yup, she seriously gets pregnant. The ones I've read didn't actually depict her pregnancy, but we see a spawn of her and Lelouch in the story. _Seriously_. Well, I feel that Rivalz will make more laughs, unlike Kallen. I mean, he's naturally a comedic character! Also, I give shootouts to whoever who review my story, especially a long, delicious review like yours.**

**_lightshadow101_ - Thank you! I love making people smile! **

**_CaptainvKickass_ - That was what I was thinking about! The Euphy and Suzaku canon pairing thing… Thanks.**

**_Saki-Rose Chan_ - GinoXKallen is kind of cute… And yes, I hate those too.**

**_worldwandere2.0_ - Ah… A really, really, rare yet awesome long review. I haven't actually read NoN, so I don't think I will be able to pull of Alice well. Nunnally will be coming soon, since there's more than one request already. As for the minor CG characters idea, I'm sorry to say I can't really pull that off. Mainly because there's another similar fanfiction out there where a chapter of the same idea was posted. I didn't know at first, but there was this review on the very first chapter of my fanfiction pointing that out, and after I checked it out, I was fearful for any clashing ideas.**

**The idea for letters from other nations and areas is greatly appreciated. A very good idea, I must say. I'll try to fulfil it. Anya's letter will be coming soon.**

**_Gur40goku_ - I'm glad you think so. Thank you! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Author,**

HEY! I'm really offended here… You guys request Suzaku, Kallen, C.C., Shirley, Llyod, Gino, Nunnally, and _even_ Alice (from NoN) - which the author have not read and so apologises for she cannot fulfil that request until she finally make an effort to read it - but not me?!

How can you?!

Let me try something… What is my name? Rivalz… (can you even pronounce it correctly?) what? What is my last name? Do any of you even know it? Let me enlighten you, it's Rivalz Cardemonde! I'm sure more than half of you didn't know that, and I was in the anime from the very start until the very end, unlike a lot of other characters that you requested! I'm practically the deuteragonist….

_(Suzaku in a Lancelot: That's me, Rivalz….)_

Um, then tritagonist of the anime!

_(C.C.: Hmm… But I'm the tritagonist._

_Rivalz: *bribes C.C. with pizzas and Cheese-kun*_

_C.C.: Oh well, not that I care..._

_Rivalz: *sobbing* I'm broke…! )_

I play a very important role in the anime! If not for me, Lelouch wouldn't go gambling!

_(Shirley: That's a bad thing, and it's your fault Lulu did a bad thing!)_

Well, that wasn't the point. Without me and my trusty motorcycle (a RR1200 BMC, by the way, to all of you boring people who only searches 'Lelouch' and 'Suzaku' and 'C.C.' and 'Kallen' in the Code Geass Wikia), Lelouch wouldn't be there during the first episode, wouldn't stumble upon the terrorist and C.C., and the events of Code Geass wouldn't unfold!

Therefore, I play a very important role in the anime. I should be like, the main side male character, and I should win an award or two! I mean, come on! I provide most, if not all of the comedies in Code Geass. I am the main reason it is so enjoyable!

And… what? I only have 25 fanfictions?

And hey! Keep Milly away from Lelouch and Llyod! In case you forgot, the engagement between Llyod and Milly was cancelled. _Cancelled_!

And don't you think Lelouch is hoarding all of the girls out there, and even the boys?! Leave Milly away from him! He's like a pervert with a harem.

_(Lelouch: …. I heard that, you know.)_

Well… that was awkward. Anyway, what I'm saying is stop pairing Milly with them! Milly should be paired with a handsome, strong, mighty, bluenette! Um… me! Yes, me! Why are you looking at me like that?!

To conclude my letter, I would like to say that I deserve more spotlight! So, people, I encourage you to write more fanfictions about me. I mean, there's such a great character here for you to experiment and write, and you're not going to? That'll be idiotic!

And remember, pair me up with Milly!

Yours sincerely,  
**_Rivalz Cardemonde._**

_( Lelouch: Trust me, Rivalz. You wouldn't want the spotlight. _

_Rivalz: That's just cause you have the spotlight! Don't rub it in my face, Lulu!_

_Suzaku: No, that's not it, Rivalz. Trust us! _

_Lelouch: Yes! I would rather give away the spotlight. The fanfiction authors are really cruel! They torment with the characters until no end! _

_Suzaku: Yes, we're both the subject of their cruel minds!_

_Rivalz: …what can they do? They're practically teenage girls!_

_Lelouch: Foiling your plan and embarrassing you in front of the world…? (Zero Requiem)_

_Suzaku: Striping you naked in front of the world…? (also Zero Requiem)_

_Lelouch: Pairing you with silly Mary Sues and making you say all those embarrassing stuffs…?_

_Suzaku: Keep making your favorite cat bite you…?_

_Lelouch: Putting you in a dress and make it seem like you like it…?_

_Suzaku and Lelouch: Or worse, positing your sexual life for the whole world to read!_

_Rivalz: …Okay… *shudders* )_

* * *

**IX: Sorry guys, cause really, nobody requested Rivalz. And I did a chapter of him. I'm just being a little rebellious here. :P But the ideas just came to me!**

**Rate and Review, guys! Suggestions are welcomed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Special - Dear CG Characters

**Dear Code Geass Fanfiction Authors…. NOT**

**Chapter 6 – Special: Dear Code Geass Characters **

**IX: Just an idea… Courtesy of my brother. Yes, my brother! I will mainly be about me replying to the letters the Code Geass characters sent up to now. Let's just ignore the fact that I wrote them.**

**And, for the lack of something better to say, PATA PATA PATA PON! Onwards~**

* * *

**Dear Code Geass Characters**

Dear Lelouch,

I have read your letter and I'd like to say I understand your current predicament… not. Well, I've gotta admit I'm kind of lifeless, and Milly is a devil – joy to us, pity to you – but you're cute when you're crossdressing!

_(Yes, I just said that. Kill me.)_

Luluko!

Lelouchia!

Or… Leloucia?

Whatever fan names we've made for you, you can't deny the fact that you're feminine. And that is why the fem!Lelouch thing can go so smoothly and supported by both yaoi fans and non-yaoi fans. It's legit!

Which is also why you're always uke.

And no matter how much threat you… um, threathen us, we will prevail!

Suzaku/Lelouch's, C.C./Lelouch's, Lelouch/Kallen's, Lelouch/Shirley's, Lelouch/Milly', Lelouch/Harem's, Gino/Lelouch's, Lelouch/Nunnally's, and Schneizel/Lelouch's (or vice versa, depending on our preferences) will continue to survive no matter what!

_(Wait, Schneizel/Lelouch?!)_

I, and many other fanfiction writers, will pledge ourself on the mission to continue writing fanfictions that our minds conjure, no matter how embarrassing it is (to you) and how fake it is.

And I hope reviewers will keep reviewing!

Please keep the letters coming!

**Your ultimate fangirl,**  
**_LeAwesomeOne IX_  
(self acclaimed: representing all Code Geass Fanfiction Authors)**

* * *

**Dear Milly,**

I'm glad you like the role we give you in our fanfictions! Though I've gotta admit, you have too little fanfictions featuring you as the main… but check it out! You're like, in 80% of the fanfictions as an important side character!

Plus, nobody dislikes you! I've never seen a Milly-bash fanfiction before, ever!

That's cause you're just so likable.

Let us continue to make it our mission to humiliate Lelouch.

After all, he's our precious subject of torment!

**Fellow conspirator (in tormenting Lelouch),**  
_**LeAwesomeOne IX**_  
**(Self acclaimed: representing all Code Geass Fanfiction Authors)**

* * *

**Dear C.C. (or whatever your real name is),**

However much you want to be paired with pizzas and Cheese-kun, I'm sorry but most fans love you better with Lelouch.

That's what everybody say.

Effeminate boys (bishounen) is the current wave, with all the girl-like boys in Shoujo mangas that everybody seems to swoon over. Also, the K-Pop artists (I can't understand the Korean Wave, sorry!) that everybody seems to die for.

Our imaginative mind will continue to produce 'awesome' fanfictions that fans will love and canon characters will hate.

Speaking of which, Fanfiction Authors, shall we send a letter to the FF dot net for Cheese-kun to be in the character panel?

Oh, and I have a sudden inspiration to write a fanfiction entitled "**Cheese-kun Come to Life"**.

Remember to check it out if I actually wrote it!

**Your one-sided imaginary pizza-eating partner,**  
_**LeAwesomeOne IX**_  
**(self acclaimed: representing all Code Geass Fanfiction Authors)**

* * *

**Dear Kallen,**

I have no inspiration to reply the letter to Kallen because I have not really read a Kallen-centric fanfiction.

I hope Guren is not coming to me at this very minute.

I dearly hope I am still living to post the next chapter of this fanfiction.

**Currently living soul that _still_ wishes to live,**  
_**LeAwesomeOne IX**_  
**(self acclaimed: representing all Code Geass Fanfiction Authors)**

* * *

**Dear Rivalz,**

Ah, Rivalz my boy! Rivalz Cardemonde! I'm one of the few Code Geass Fanficiton Authors who knows how to pronounce your name here, and also the few who read Rivalz-centric stories!

Also, I ignored all requests and wrote a letter of you! Am I not a fan you would like?

Sorry, I'm already a die-hard Lelouch fan. The Rivalz-centric stories I read are about Lelouch.

Unfortunately, you are _neither_ the deuteragonist _nor_ the tritagonist.

_( IX: *snatches C.C.'s pizza and Cheese-kun* _

_C.C.: Who stole my pizza and Cheese-kun?!_

_IX: *__points at Rivalz__* He wanted to sell it cover his bankruptcy._

_C.C.: *__rage unleashed__*****_

_Rivalz: NOOO! I DID NOT DO IT!_

_IX: That's for stealing other's roles! )_

And in case you didn't notice, you're in Lelouch's harem too. Yup, Rivalz/Lelouch pairing exist.

Now that my lovely reviewer (Ghibli Ninja) pointed out, you also helped Lelouch in the beginning of R2.

Without you and your trusty motorcycle (RR1200 BMC), Lelouch wouldn't be in the gamble house where he met C.C. and Kallen again, thus helping him regain his memory and taking over Britannia!

I quote said lovely reviewer, "_I cannot believe how much I've underestimated Rivalz! Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned."_

**Forever Lelouch's ultimate fangirl and _not_ Rivalz's,**  
_**LeAwesomeOne IX**_  
**(self acclaimed: representing all Code Geass Fanfiction Authors)**

* * *

**IX: I hope you like it. I was actually experiencing a minor writer's block, therefore deciding to write something different. Is it okay? If you guys like it, I might actually write this after five characters again. That is if you actually like it. Well, whatever. **

**Also, why did the number of reviewers drastically decrease? Do people really ignore Rivalz so much?!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_Ghibli Ninja_ - I totally forgot about the R2 part until you pointed it out. THanks! For your question, I answered you in PM. **

**_Saki-Rose Chan_ - Another non-late update. And another ignoring requests update. Forgive me, I still have no inspiration and no idea on what would Suzaku write.**

**_lightshadow101_ - Thank you! I'm glad you like the characters listening and adding comments part. I was hesitant to add it, but now that I see it, it's a good choice I added it. Yup, Ways to Ruin Zero Requeim was a legend.**

**_pft980811_ - Nina? Hm… I have a good idea for Nina now… Oh, and I'm currently writing Maid-sama now, so it _should_ be updated soon. **

**_CaptainvKickass_ - I read the tentacle rape on too! Forgot about it until you mention it. Thanks anyway. Hmm.. Rolo? Could you please add some suggestions on what you would like to see on Rolo's letter, cause I only have one idea and I'm pretty sure it's not enough.**

**Review Review people~**

**Next chapter should be Nina, as a gift for fellow reviewer pft980811, who has reviewed every single chapter of my Code Geass fan fictions. Applause!**


End file.
